


Unnecessary

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [40]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Clover Field, Autistic Light Field, Autistic Tenmyouji Junpei, Canon Disabled Character, Confusion, Domestic, Established Relationship, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Post-Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Triple Drabble, accidental ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Junpei tries to keep Light safe, but his accidentally-patronising words annoy Clover. An argument ensues, and Light tries to mediate.[Prompt: “I want to protect you.”]





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a fic in which Junpei tries to be protective of Light, but ends up sounding ableist, which pisses off Clover, who is overprotective herself.
> 
> Set sometime post-ZTD, but no references to any of the games.

“Careful, there’s a step coming up,” Junpei says, reaching for Light’s elbow.

Light jerks his arm out of his reach, raising his eyebrows. On Light’s other side, Clover sighs.

“What?” he says, puzzled.

Did he do something wrong?

“Honestly, Junpei,” Clover says, like a pissed-off mom talking to her kid. “You don’t need to do that.”

He frowns. “Do what?”

“Insist on pointing out things that I am already aware of,” Light says, turning his head in Junpei’s direction but keeping his eyes closed.

“But… guys, I’m only trying to help,” Junpei says.

Another biting sigh from Clover. “But he doesn’t need your help. Light can look after himself.”

Junpei frowns, some sort of nervous anger building up in his guts. “But – seriously, what the fuck, Clover?! I said I’m trying to help and you’re ready to murder me.”

“It’s patronising, you idiot,” she snaps.

“How am I being patronising?” Junpei says, voice shaking as he tries to hold back his anger. “I… shit, I just wanna keep you safe. I want to protect you. Both of you.”

Clover lets out a bitter laugh. “God, you just don’t get it, do you? Shut up, Junpei.”

“Shut up yourself—”                                 

“Enough, both of you,” Light says, holding up his hands, palms outwards. “Calm down.”

“But Light, I—”

“Shh, Clover,” he says. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Light adds, “Junpei, I appreciate you wanting to care for me, but I can look after myself, and people talking to me that way really annoys me. But… you weren’t to know. And Clover, thank you for caring, but try not to scare him so much next time.”

As Clover giggles awkwardly, Junpei nods, understanding now. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Light says, smiling. “Now, come on, we’ll be late for the movie at this rate.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
